Ron's Thoughts
by Hiphuggers2
Summary: Just some chapters on Ron's thoughts about Harry during Order of the Phoenix. I may add a chapter at the beginning because of its random beginning. JUST FRIENDSHIP!


**I have been so inspired by other fanfics so I decided to write this one. Because I'm sure this little story I'm about to write has been written by many others, there may be some similarities. But DO NOT think I have stolen it. This is written in Ron's POV!**

I look up just in time to see Lupin grab Harry around the waist. I had no idea why Harry was screaming. Was it rage, sorrow, both? I soon find out when I hear Moody behind me say "Sirius" one name, said it all. Sirius was dead. I was about to get up when another spell came whizzing above my head, there was still a battle going on. I saw Harry get out of Lupin's grasp and start running towards Bellatrix, who was wearing a look of utter disguise and triumph on her face. I don't know what happened after, I was too busy on my side of the chaos. Moody was block many spells from hitting us, both Hermione, Ginny, and me were fighting as well. Luna was staring off, watching two others duel and poor Neville was hardly able to send a jinx, most of the time he just sent sparks. Then all fighting ceased, I turned around to see why, Dumbledore. Dumbledore had arrived we were all save. He along with the other Order members rounded up the stray Death Eaters, most of the other Death Eaters had disapparated.

Dumbledore turned to Lupin asked, "Where's Harry?"

Lupin pointed, Dumbledore looked, then turned back to us. "Lupin, Kingsley, Moody, keep them here. Don't let them leave. I don't know what is ready for us outside this room."

Everyone nodded. I couldn't keep still, knowing that my best friend was fighting or could be hurt.

"Where is he?" I asked furtively. "Why don't we go help him? He needs us!"

Lupin turned to me after a few seconds of silence. "He's with Dumbledore Ron, Dumbledore knows what to do."

"Yea, and why should we trust Dumbledore? Harry hasn't been able to talk to him because Dumbledore hasn't even been able to look Harry in the eyes! Harry hasn't been able to tell him about his dreams!" I looked around, at their shocked expressions from my outburst. "Yea, Harry probably hasn't slept a whole night through this year without waking up, sweating and being sick! He needs…"

I was cut off by a loud piercing, earsplitting, scream.

"What the…" I hear Lupin breath.

I try to run but Moody puts his hand up. "No, it's not safe."

"What do you mean not safe?" Lupin asked.

"It's Harry." I heard Moody whisper back after a few minutes of the most uncomfortable silence.

With that I ran, not stopping when I hear voices behind me trying to get my attention. I ran through the same door I saw Harry run into half an hour ago and notice that it is the entrance of the ministry. I hear the others behind me, their sharp breaths cutting the silence. We heard a loud scream again, then I know who it was, Harry. My best friend was in pain. We walk out more and see our Headmaster crouching next to Harry who is curled in a fetal position on the hard, dirty floor. He has bloody cuts on his face and his hands, but what gets me are his eyes. Those are not his bright green eyes, they were the eyes of a monster, a monster I wish I could forget about. Then I saw Harry's mouth move, it must have been terrible because of the way Dumbledore reacted. Next I knew was Harry thrashing about, he must have been in such terrible pain because he arched his back off the ground. He gave one last scream and the man everyone fears was standing there, right over Harry. Voldemort. I could tell that Harry was fighting a losing battle to fall asleep, I wouldn't blame him, but I know Harry, and he would remain strong until the enemy leaves, not wanting to be seem as weak. Voldemort spoke, I saw Harry's eyelids flutter, he was losing into the blackness, but Voldemort was telling him something Harry didn't like. I could tell by the way he swallowed and how he clenched his teeth, or maybe that was more of the pain, only Harry knew. Voldemort looked up. I too looked in that direction and noticed the Minister in his pajamas.

"He's back," Fudge said.

No duh, you blithering idiot I thought. With a whoosh of his cloak, Voldemort was gone.

I saw Harry's head lull to one side, he was facing me. I couldn't tell but I could have sworn he was looking straight at me. I held his gazed until his eyes closed shut, his breathing became even, until I started walking towards him, my legs moving on their own. Dumbledore gathered Harry's limp body into his arms and raised his head at the on-comers. I see a flash of light. Stupid idiots,the reporters, why couldn't they just leave him alone? I move closer and kneel down next to my best friend. He was deathly pale, his red blood shinning even bright again his skin. I looks peaceful for the first time this year. Harry's eyes move under his lids. He's coming to. I hear a groan escape his lips, a groan of pain. I hold back my own cry, I needed to be strong for Harry. His eyes flutter open and he looks around, he stops and looks at me for a second, then his eyes close again.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asks, trying to wake him. "Harry, open your eyes. We need to get you out of here and the only way we can do that is if you open your eyes." He opened them. "Good, now I'm going to help you stand, okay?"

Harry just nods. I come around to his other side to help lift him. He was incredibly light, but was still hard to lift him, because his legs could hardly move on their own. He grasps in pain as Neville takes Dumbledore's place to help him.

"All of you go to the fireplace on the other end of that hall, you're taking the floo network straight into Madam Pomfrey's office. Do you all understand?" We all shake our head.

Both Neville and I slowly make our way down the hall with Harry in between us. I looked at Harry. He was paling even more, and I knew in moment now he may go down. We hurry our pace a little. Neville, Harry, and I take the network first. The green flames lick our bodies as we are transported. I can feel Harry lean against me, he never got the hang of this. We finally stumbled out of the fireplace and the nurse is ready for us.

"Come, this way." She orders us. We follow her out of her study and walk into the Wing. We plop him onto a bed, next to the big windows. Madam Pompfrey bustles around Harry and opens his shirt. Many bruises are forming on his chest and back, no surprise there, she fixes him up quickly and makes him take a pain potion, then hands him a sleeping draught.

He pushes it way. "Come Harry, you need to take it," she tells him. He doesn't answer, he just turns his head and looks out the window, his eyes blank, no emotions.

"Harry, mate, you need to take it." I tell him, my voice soft. I hear the others walking into the room.

He looks at me as if I'm about to torture him, his eyes full of pain and grief. I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. God, I wish he would just turn away from me.

"Why?" He asked, sorrow was noticeable in his voice.

After a few moments of quiet I reply, "It'll make the pain go away." I don't even know if I understood that, but obviously he did because after taking a sideways glance at it he finally reached out his shaking hand and grabbed the goblet.

He held it up to his mouth but his hands were shaking so bad that I had to help him. He took three gulps, draining the cup, and with my help, eased himself onto his pillows.

He spoke to me in a whisper, his eyes threatening to close. "I'm sorry," the guilt most have been building up inside him because tears were falling from his eyes. I shook my head and was about to answer when he cut me off.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off this year, I just, I just didn't understand what was happening in my head. I'm sorry for putting you and the others in danger tonight, I shouldn't have been so weak, and let you come with me."

That turned the anger inside me on. "No, Harry! Don't you dare call yourself weak. You are the strongest person and you don't deserve any of the pain you're in."

I know I'm getting to him because more tears are falling from his eyes. But he's losing his fight with sleep so I pull the covers up to his chin, pat his shoulders, and turn to get in my bed next to his. I watch him fall asleep before I fall asleep. His head turns to the side and he is in land of dreams. I close my own eyes and let sleep wash over me.

_No he can sleep in peace, at least for tonight._


End file.
